narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyo Hyūga
, , |species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=AB |birthdate=Oct 03 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=7-12 |age-part2=24 |height-part1=145 cm |height-part2=191 cm |weight-part1=40.1 kg-40.6 kg |weight-part2=60 kg |rank-part1=Chūnin |rank-part2=Jōnin |classification=Sage, Sensor Type, Reincarnation, S-rank |occupations=Anbu Captain~~Former, |nature type=Fire Release, Ice Release~Affinity, Earth Release, Water Release, Lightning Release, Wind Release, Yang Release, Yin–Yang Release, Yin Release, |Kekkei Genkai=Byakugan, Tenseigan, Ice Release |ninja registration=OMNI1 |academy age=5 |chunin age=6 |affiliations=Konohagakure |clan=Hyūga Clan, Sarutobi Clan |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} is the prodigious child of and , and is recognized as the leader of both the Sarutobi and Hyūga Clans. Due to his unique usage of Ice Release, Kyo became acknowledged as, , throughout the Shinobi Nations. This, as well as his advanced usage in the Byakugan, has allowed Kyo to become one the shinobi world's most profound ninja. Wishing to gather a better understanding of the world, Kyo was excused from his village duties and was able to travel and experience the world. Discretely traveling alongside Shenron Uzumaki, the two were able to complete tasks such as, freeing smaller villages from gangs and infamous organizations, capture and take-in high ranked criminals and increase their talents tremendously. After traveling with Shenron for a long five years, Kyo took a detour in his goal to travel to the moon, where he believed he could increase his power tremendously. It was during this time he would encounter and gather information regarding the origin of his clan. Also while on the moon, Kyo became aware of his status as the reincarnation of , which allowed Kyo to increase his power tenfold and awaken the Tenseigan. When the news of his status ventured throughout the Shinobi Nations, Kyo received the epithet as the . Finishing his detour, Kyo once again made his presence known throughout the world by returning to Konohagakure. Showing extraordinary growth in his skills, Kyo was assigned to lead a team that would be assigned to missions that would require them to capture high level shinobi and take down several infamous organizations. Saving his village on numerous accounts, Kyo's name would be raised and considered as the number one option in discussions as to who would be the next possible Hokage, though his skill had exceeded even that of a Kage. Background Early Life Since the day of his birth, Kyo Hyūga was acknowledged as being the next prodigy of Konohagakure, due to his noble heritage and relationships; the child of the of the Hyūga Clan and of the . Starting at the age of four, Kyo had already begun to live up to expectations. He demonstrated this when his potent chakra was released for a brief moment, causing a slew of shinobi to enter his home in panic. Because of his extreme intelligence and overwhelming talent, the Hokage believed it was necessary that Kyo enter the academy and begin learning how to control his power. Unexpectedly, Kyo began to exceed the expectations of his supporters — only requiring a year to graduate the academy — rewarding in praise throughout the entire village. Naruto Uzumaki, the Hokage at the time, even claimed the Kyo had more potential than his superior friend and rival, Sasuke Uchiha and believed that he was capable of surpassing them both in the not too distant future. Humbled by the Hokage's remarks, Kyo became more dedicated to his training and worked harder to rise through the ranks of the shinobi. Placed on the second genin team belonging to , at the request of the Hokage himself, Kyo had obtained a teacher from whom he could learn various Hyūga Clan techniques, as well as excel in other forms of shinobi combat. Continuing the tradition started by his great grandfather of participating in bell test, Kyo and his group would pass with flying colors, demonstrating full cooperation in teamwork, under the leadership of Kyo. Within two weeks, Kyo and his team managed to complete thirteen D-rank missions, 11 C-rank missions and 6 B-rank missions, the first team ever in Leaf Village history to complete such a task. Following their extraordinary two weeks, Kyo and his team were assigned to an A-rank mission: capturing an assassin from the Land of Waves. Minutes after departing from Konoha, Kyo sensed strange chakra's following near behind his team and ordered them to take a detour from their original course to see if they would continue to be followed. Stopped in their tracks, two shinobi managed to get in front of Team Boruto, while six others trailed not to far behind. Watching as his teammates became paralyzed in fear and Boruto stepped up to defend his team, Kyo stood by his sensei, prepared to step in to protect his comrades if necessary. As Boruto made the first move against the two opponents, Kyo awaited the arrival of the six other shinobi, prepared to fight against them, if his comrades refused to break their shock. Defeating all six shinobi single handedly, Kyo awakened his Byakugan (stemming from his Hyūga Clan heritage), and became aware of his ability to use his affinity nature transformation, Ice Release. Despite realizing the severity of the mission - being far beyond the skill of his two teammates - Team Boruto decided to complete it. Unsatisfied with his teammates performance, Kyo taunts them for becoming paralyzed in battle, which enrages them profusely. He had hoped that by doing this, he could push them to perform the next time a similar situation arises. When they arrived in the Land of Waves, Boruto became unconscious because of a poison that was against on him during the previous battle. Watching as his teammates tended to Boruto, Kyo became attentive and prepared for surprise attacks against to that could harm his team. Showing his natural skill with the Byakugan, Kyo was able to locate all six of his enemies. Single handedly, Kyo managed to separate all six foes and remove of them before they were capable of reaching the vision of his teammates. (More Coming Soon). Year of Training For a whole year, Kyo and Boruto would leave Konohagakure to begin a unique type of training for Kyo. Throughout the year Kyo was trained to master a dozen different jutsu and fighting styles that match perfectly for his personality and given talents, some of which include; usage of the Rasengan, the Shadow Clone Technique, his Byakugan, and two the most potent taijutsu fighting styles, Gentle Fist and Strong Fist. Once returning to the Leaf and demonstrating to Naruto his advancements, Kyo would quickly be promoted to the rank of jonin. However, before he could even settle into his new position, Kyo was assigned to lead a team in the ANBU. Unknown to most, during Kyo's travels with Boruto, Kyo decided to travel throughout the Land of Water alone one day. During his time alone, he came across a red-haired shinobi known as, Shenron Uzumaki. He watched as Shenron single handedly took down several hundred shinobi in an all out battle for what appeared to be a mere scroll. Kyo quenched for Shenron's power and since he returned to the Leaf, has dreamt of obtaining it. Knowing that he could not wish to be excused from the Leaf in order to train with Shenron, Kyo pleaded to Naruto to once again be excused from his village duties’ in order to gather intel for Konohagakure and experience the world from a different point of view. Seeking His Dream Personality Kyo is known for his delightful, full of energy personality and widely considered to be quite comical. During his academy days, Kyo would tend to his shyness in class by cracking jokes and trying to better everyone's day. He believes he can find the good in anyone, despite their actions, which causes him to often spare his enemies, hoping that one day they would turn a new leaf. He also uses his emotions for others as a drive to become stronger, believing that he needs increase his power in order to protect the people he cares about. People who become close to Kyo understand he is actually extremely faithful and devoted to those he is close to. They also acknowledge that he possesses an acute sense of humor and sardonic esprit. Because Kyo is considered extremely intelligent, he can, at often, times be viewed as a rather difficult person with views that can be deemed as complicated to understand. As he grew older he began to began to act in a silly, and carefree manner; capable of making even the prideful smile and giggle of laughter. As a prodigy to both his clan and village, Kyo is first interpreted as a focused, hardworking shinobi, however, as we learn more about Kyo’s character, we soon understand that he actually was quite foolish, hysterical and troublesome. Before entering the academy, Kyo was depicted as being distant from other kids his age, simply because he believed that he did not have much in common with them. However, it was revealed after entering the academy, that Kyo was quite the comedian and trouble maker, despite finishing at the top of his class. Though never actually growing close to anyone in the academy, he cherished all of his classmates equally and would lead them to treat each other as a family. Being born into the main branch of the Hyūga Clan clan, Kyo believed, as the next heir to the clan, it was necessary for him to achieve the full powers of his clan. When it came to his battles, unlike his rival and friend Shenron Uzumaki, Kyo is not very tactical — beginning his battles in thrust mode to get a better understanding of his foes' abilities before initiating his real move. As an adult, when Kyo is unoccupied, he has shown to have a more perverted side to his personality. He discretely attends night showings of female strippers and often pays for several prostitutes services. He has seduced woman from countries all over the shinobi world, and claims that it could be possible for him to have children that he is completely unaware about. When first meeting a woman, he has a tendency to notice her physical features before anything else and can often times become distracted in thought because of this. Kyo has a deep love for his village, its members and almost all the human race as a whole, however, this is also believed to be his greatest weakness; being incapable of making harsh decisons, such as ones that require him to jeopardize the lives of others, despite them being for a greater cause. This weakness has impacted his superiors judgement on him, explaining to him that if he can not overcome this disability, it would impact their decision on his promotion to Hokage. Despite this, Kyo shows no signs of change. Appearance Kyo Hyūga is tall and lanky, with brown beautiful eyes, stemming from his Sarutobi Clan heritage. When awakening his Byakugan, his eyes turn white and featureless. His hair is short, spiked, and white in color, which is believed to have some correlation with Kyo obtaining the unique Kekkei Genkai of Ice Release. He currently sprouts a haori with many tears that have been sealed back together with ice. On his shoulders he wears a green sash that is held together by a star-like clip given to him by his mother. The sash holds his many ninja tools in place on his back and can be pulled over his shoulder when used (quite uncommon). When walking around Konohagakure, he can at often times be seen wearing a tabi, which he claims is rather comfortable. Often times, he can be seen with his shirt undone, demonstrating his body, but he simply claims that he’d rather feel the wind breezes press upon his skin. Though he is rather skinny, Kyo's body is extremely durable, noticed when he was able to take a punch from Naruto Uzumaki's Nine-Tails Chakra Mode and show no damage. Before Kyo entered the academy, his hair was not as spiky, possessing only a couple of spikes. He was also considered to be unusually small, Unsure of himself, his attire changed constantly, sometimes sprouting the common Hyūga outfit, while at other times, he wore the outfits of shinobi he admired, once seen wearing an outfit that bore resemblance to that of Naruto Uzumaki's as a child. As he began to obtain more confidence in himself, and his ranking rose, Kyo bore the standard Konohagakure attire with a flak jacket, symbolizing his status as a Jōnin. After taking a leave of absence from the Leaf and initiating his travels with Shenron Uzumaki, Kyo appears sporting a hairstyle that consist of many spikes, and changed his outfit to that of a common shinobi of Amegakure to attract less attention. He is also seen wearing several different hats to mask his face and conceal his identity. This appearance would continue to be worn until he and Shenron split paths five years later. After training for an unspecified amount of time on the moon, Kyo's hair appears to have grown longer, when wet capable of covering his eyes, though this never happened, as it was being held up by a newly acquired bandanna. When making his return to Konoha, Kyo's appearance changed to the one he sprouts currently. It was also during this time that Kyo sprouted a tremendous growth spurt. Though, he claims he will never go through another outfit change, he carries all of his past outfits in his closet, as a reminder to show him everything he has undergone and what exactly his goal is. Abilities Reaching achievements far above any of his family members, Kyo is recognized as a natural prodigy of Konohagakure, graduating the academy in one year at the top of his class, at the extremely young age of five. Shinobi of legendary statuses have noted Kyo's capabilities: Shenron Uzumaki offering to mentor and improve his abilities drastically; Naruto Uzumaki notes that if Kyo was a tad more serious, he would be a perfect candidate to be the next Hokage. Kyo also demonstrated to Boruto Uzumaki his overwhelming talents in the bell test and in battles where he fought on par with shinobi who rank at least two levels higher than he did. Training alongside Shenron for five years, Kyo returns to the Leaf strong enough to take on several Kage in a sparring battle, such as a declining Gaara and Chōjūrō, and defeat them with ease. With the chakra of Hamura Ōtsutsuki, he overwhelmed several jinchūriki in battle and has gained acknowledgement of being one the strongest shinobi of his era. Even as a child growing up in one of the most lackadaisical and peaceful eras, Kyo was considered to be one of the most skilled individuals to come out of Konoha. Capable of leading teams on difficult missions, despite his young age, Kyo was praised for his maturity, though it often came accompanied with a unique sense of humor. As the heir to both the Hyūga Clan and the Sarutobi Clan, Kyo has also played a major leadership role in Konohagakure for several years. Kyo claims that in order to become the best leader he could be of both his clan's, he found it necessary that he master all of their respective capabilities; awakening all of the Hyūga Clan's capabilities, as well as ensuring he became a prominent user in several hundred forbidden jutsu and strengthen his will to a nearly unbreakable state, much like many Sarutobi Clan members before him. Though many disagree, Kyo claims that even if he wasn't the metempsychosis of Hamura Ōtsutsuki, he would still be as powerful as he is. He believes this because his will to become stronger would have led him to pursue this power regardless. Chakra and Life Force Being a descendant of the Hyūga and Sarutobi Clan, Kyo's chakra is well known to be both potent, and gargantuan in reserves. Both and attribute deeply to his vast reserves; Hanabi being considered one of strongest shinobi to have come from the Hyūga Clan and Konohamaru being the honorable grandson of the . Though they play a major factor, his parents are not the only reason for his enormous chakra reserves. The is also the reincarnation of the second child of the Rabbit Goddess, . Because of this, Kyo’s reserves are multiplied tenfold of what they should be, becoming so powerful that when released, its density can cause buildings to collapse. A true testament to Kyo's amazing chakra reserves was when he defended his village from an attack from a variety smaller villages possessing close to five-hundred shinobi. Doing so single handedly, Kyo fought for three days straight and eliminated all of his opponents to the point of no trace. Sensors find it difficult to actually classify Kyo's unique yet disturbing chakra. According to Naruto Uzumaki, his chakra is supposedly whitish blue in color, almost appearing to be like the clouds and the sky. Other sensors believe that Kyo possibly possesses two different types of chakra; one being like his normal warming personality, while the other lurks behind it appearing as darkness and brutality. In truth, Kyo's chakra is bright, pure and warming, however, it transforms (when Kyo sees fit) into pure darkness and despair. It also possesses a healing quality that can regenerate limbs in seconds. Kyo's life force also plays a large role in granting him enough stamina to fight for multiple days. Naruto explains that Kyo has been blessed with an extremely strong will, demonstrated when he was able to resist the control of a revived 's Kotoamatsukami. Some say that they can see the life-force seeking through his skin, bestowing upon him regenerative powers, emulating a heightened version of 's. Through over a decade of training, Kyo has come to attain extraordinary chakra control. His ability to manipulate and control his chakra transcends beyond Kage-level. Kyo is not only able to perform various techniques in different nature types, but has mastered ways to perform said techniques without the usage of hand seals, similar to Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. Healing Capabilities Much like Hashirama Senju, Kyo's cells possess an ability that can rapidly heal the majority of his injuries, including missing limbs or organs. Though this technique grants him near immortality-like features, the bigger the injury, the more chakra consuming it is. Though his reserves are extremely large, this ability exhausts large portions of Kyo's chakra when used, so Kyo prefers to avoid unnecessary injuries. The way this technique works is, each of Kyo's cells take a portion of his chakra and uses it to rapidly replicate itself when needed. Over the years, this technique has improved vastly. As a child, Kyo would be able to heal wounds far faster than other children and adults, taking several minutes for deep wounds to heal. However, as an adult the ability has increased to extreme levels, capable of completely regenerating limbs in seconds. His healing technique has also transcended in other areas; he became capable of healing his allies when he learned how to implement his chakra into the cells of others, which would allow them to heal quicker, although Kyo is not capable of regenerating the limbs of others. Sensing Capabilities As Kyo began to obtain more experience as a shinobi, he believed it was necessary for him to master various forms of sensing his targets, in order to perform several sneak attacks and or infiltrate protected areas unnoticed. Much like common sensing-capable shinobi, Kyo possesses the ability to sense chakra signatures. However, after creating new abilities and enhancing his senses to far greater scales he has created various ways to locate his opponents and allies. After locating and surveying most or Orochimaru's hideouts, Kyo learned how to use 's technique, which grants him various enhanced sensing capabilities. He has also created a heightened and unique version of 's , known as the , that allows him to create small ice particles, snow, which are connected to his senses. When the snow comes in contact with a living thing or object it allows Kyo to know it's exact whereabouts, as well as it's make-ups and whether or not it is a clone. Taijutsu Being considered a master in art of ninjutsu, as well as extremely proficient in genjutsu, Kyo wished to expand his capabilities in Taijutsu from that of the average Hyūga Clan style. Begging to train him in the usage of Eight Gates, Lee only agreed after Kyo had succeeded in beating both Lee and his in several training regimens and in sparing. In only a matter of 2 years, Kyo learned how to open five of the Eight Gates, and completely mastering all of them at age 21. As one of the only shinobi to be able unlock all of the Eight Gates and live to tell about it, Kyo was given huge praise by shinobi across the lands. Kyo is only able to achieve this feat because of his immense chakra reserves and his overwhelming healing capabilities. The moment his body deals damage from unlocking a gate, it takes minutes to heal the injury, however because this process is very chakra taxing, Kyo only uses it when he believes that taijutsu is his only option. Gentle Fist Kyo's has proved to be extremely adroit in his clan's signature fighting style, the Gentle Fist. When using this style, Kyo takes advantage of his Byakugan's ability to see into people's chakra pathway systems. He then uses the minimal external force, surgically injecting his chakra into his opponent's chakra pathway system. Due to his status as the reincarnation of Hamura Ōtsutsuki, Kyo's Byakugan is stronger than most. When Kyo uses the Gentle Fist style, he can not only damage opponent's chakra pathway system, but control their chakra flow as well. Kyo's usage in the art allows him to injure internal organs, as well as kill an opponent with a single strike, should he aim for the heart. During his own specialized training, he learned to absorb chakra through his hand's tenketsu when he lands a blows to his opponents chakra system. Also, creating his own version to the fighting style, Kyo is able to attack using his feet, his kicks damaging his targets in the same way his hands would. This costs more chakra though, as he needs to channel his chakra through the soles of his shoes. Kyo is able to expel chakra out of nearly every tenketsu in his body, enabling him to free himself from chakra-based objects. He can also charge his chakra into ninja tools to have the effects of Gentle Fist. As a member of the Main Branch of the Hyūga Clan, Kyo was taught all of the of the main branch's techniques. He is able to employ powerful techniques such as the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven, enabling him to block and repel attacks. He can also use the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, an extremely strong offensive technique with which he's able to rapidly dispatch enemies by striking many of their tenketsu in fast succession, making it hard for them to both move and control chakra. Beginning his training in these techniques at a young age, Kyo has mastered the usage of them and is capable of teaching its abilities to allies who do not wield the Byakugan. Kyo had also learned the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm, a more focused version of the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven, with which he can expel chakra from his palm to attack opponents out of his physical reach. As a shinobi who always wishes to increase his power, Kyo managed to increase the power of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms by doubling and even tripling it. Currently, Kyo is in the works of creating his own unique jutsu based off his clan's fighting style. Ninjutsu Kyo is considered to be one of the most skilled users of ninjutsu in shinobi history, due to his mastery of all forms of shinobi combat, rivaling legends such as Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and even the inventor of ninjutsu himself, . Kyo possesses a vast arsenal of techniques, capable of using abilities such as, the Shadow Clone Technique on a scale similar to Naruto (large portions with little to no exhaust) or the Hiding in Surface Technique to avoid attacks and surprise his opponent with sneak attacks. He classifies as a sensor and is capable of tracking individuals by their chakra. Kyo's arsenal extends to abilities that have been created as sub-categories of ninjutsu, such as, skill in fūinjutsu. Kyo's skill in fūinjutsu has allowed him to create a seal alongside a master of fuinjutsu, Shenron Uzumaki, known as the Yin-Yang Seal: Release. By combining the said technique along with the usage of shadow clones, he could heal multiple allies at once. He was also said to be able to in seal removal techniques, having trained against Shenron for many years. Nature Transformation Through unknown means, Kyo was born with Ice Release capabilities and is considered a master in it's usage. Self taught, Kyo used the teachings he was taught in order to learn how to use other elements in his training with ice release. Having created a variety of techniques with the Kekkei Genkai, Kyo could create to protect himself or cage opponents, and to cold temperatures to enhance the usage of his ice. After training under Shenron Uzumaki, and later awakening the Tenseigan, Kyo was able to master all five basic nature transformations, as well as Yin–Yang Release. With ice he is capable of wings on his back which he can use to fly, though once awakening his Tenseigan Kyo no longer needed this ability. Using earth, he could create massive golems for similar to those of Ōnoki, as well as use Water Release on a scale similar to that of , being able to create defensive walls or large water dragons. Ice Release Kyo was born with natural affinity to use the Ice Release Kekkei Genkai. He was able to do so by simultaneously combining Water Release and Wind Release. With his advanced usage in Ice Release, Kyo could completely change the landscape with his Kekkei Genkai, as well as make ice clones that are nearly are identical in appearance and physical capabilities. As a child, he could only shape his ice into inanimate things or weapons. Kyo's version of Ice Release is known as extremely versatile for offensive and defensive purposes, and outside of it. Having trained for years, Kyo possesses extreme mastery over it, being capable of creating ice durable enough to shield him from various Tailed Beast Ball blasts, as well as the almighty slash of a perfect Susanoo. According to Kyo, with Ice Release he can produce virtually anything, granting him an unmatched creation capability. Having trained himself to become resistant to the cold, Kyo can change the weather to reach temperatures that can be extreme to even the most durable of human bodies and have little to no repercussions. What separates Kyo from other Ice Release users is his unique abilities he managed to create throughout his many years in training. Normally, Ice users can only freeze people and objects they can see. By combining the usage of his Byakugan and Ice Release, Kyo has taken his ability to freeze to higher levels. When his opponent and Kyo are in freezing temperatures, Kyo would use his Byakugan to see the human chakra pathway system. Kyo then forms the tiger hand seal and begins freezing the chakra pathway system of his opponent, hence rendering him incapable of using chakra. Bukijutsu Even before Kyo entered the academy, he was considered extremely talented in the use of ninja tools. Every morning, prior to attending classes at the academy, Kyo would train to strategize a new way of using his ninja tools in battle. During one of his training regimens with Shenron Uzumaki, the two engaged in a shuriken battle. Kyo managed to cut Shenron's hip, who had been taking the training sessions lightly because he doubted Kyo's capabilities. He has also shown himself to be particularly skilled in the use of kenjutsu and can even wield unknown weapons respectably. In his earlier stages of life, Kyo, unlike anyone in his family prior to himself, makes use of the katana in combat. It is his preferred weapon when engaging in close combat battle. During his teenage years, Kyo wielded a sword on his left hip. Like Sasuke's sword, it could not be broken, and would mix with nature types extremely well. Kyo can also use his Ice Release to create the tool he craves, the tools he crafts are just as good if not better than the original tool when created with his ice release. As he became more masterful in his usage of the Tenseigan, Kyo seized to carry any weapons. Instead, when in need of a ninja tool he would use the Truth-Seeking Balls to transform into the object of his desire. Dōjutsu Byakugan As the child of the of the Hyūga Clan, as well as being born into the Hyūga Clan's main branch, Kyo was blessed with the lineage necessary to awaken the legendary dōjutsu of his clan, the Byakugan. Showing signs early is his childhood of exceeded abilities with the Byakugan, Kyo was regarded by his clan as the shinobi who would bring them back to their former status as one of the strongest shinobi clans on the Earth. Kyo's Byakugan abilities were compared to that of his mothers, by Shenron Uzumaki, at the mere age of eight. However, unlike his mother's, not only could he enhance his field of vision in a near-360° around himself and perceive a shinobi's tenketsu, but he also possesses the power to read the flow of energy in all things, including the world's flow itself. Having mastered these skills at the age of sixteen, Kyo's Byakugan was believed to be the ultimate Byakugan, as rumors arose in his clan claiming that his Byakugan capabilities were that of the Rabbit Goddess herself. However, it was when Kyo traveled to the moon at the age of twelve and managed to understand his status as the reincarnation of Hamura Ōtsutsuki that his Byakugan reached it's true talents. Kyo claims that his eyes carry the power of complete omnipotence — a claim that is far from true — though they could viewed as possessing god-like power when it comes to perception. After having his true powers released when coming in contact with the remains of the shatteredTenseigan Energy Vessel on the moon, Kyo could see worlds hidden to mortals, such as hidden dimensions belonging to other beings. When returning from his training on the moon, his range in sight had increased stunningly, as he was able to see across shinobi lands. His Byakugan had truly reached its complete form when Kyo reached the age of twenty-one, he had trained himself thoroughly enough to where he could use its techniques with little to no drawback. Tenseigan After parting ways with Shenron Uzumaki, Kyo traveled to the moon where he believed he could gather more information on the Byakugan. Coming in contact with the remains of the shattered , Kyo fell into a deep trance. While in this trance, Kyo managed to meet the the spirit of Hamura Ōtsutsuki. Hamura appeared before Kyo to discuss how Kyo, as the Reincarnation of himself, would need to create peace in the world. Having observed the world and mankind for a over a millennium, Hamura was not pleased with its results. He explained to Kyo, that Kyo would to need to preach Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki's ideal of Ninshu throughout the world again. Also with Hamura's power, he would need to cleanse the world of possible threats to the ideal, as it has fallen far off track and back into its ways of darkness since Naruto and Sasuke had brought a brief era of peace. After awakening from the trance, Kyo had awaken the Tenseigan in both of his eyes. Before returning to Earth, Kyo had chosen to stay and train on the moon for several months with his new profound dōjutsu. The Tenseigan granted Kyo power that seemed god-like. Hamura even claimed that his Tenseigan could be compared to his brother, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki's Rinnegan, in power. Naturally, as the reincarnation of Hamura, Kyo's Tenseigan grew, through many years training, to the equivalent level as Hamura's. Like the Rinnegan, Kyo's Tenseigan grants him access to all five basic elemental natures as well as Yin Release, Yang Release, and Yin-Yang Release. It also grants the ability to attract and repulse objects (telekinetic forces) and a unique chakra mode that is very similar to a jinchūriki's, in terms of how it's enhances his physical capabilities, durability and more. While in the chakra mode, Kyo was capable of defeating several revived Kage simply, with his Taijutsu skill alone. Kyo is able to manipulate the chakra from the Tenseigan, allowing him to create green orbs that can not only absorb chakra and ninjutsu based attacks from various distances, but can also, paralyze or stun an opponent, and, or, brainwash and control any target at close range. With the absorbed chakra, he can send blasts to his opponents with even more potency than absorbed. Kyo's eyes are equivalent in strength, if not stronger, than any shinobi's eyes in the history of shinobi. His eyes also granted him abilities that only a shinobi possessing true power could possess. One of these abilities was the power of the Truth-Seeking Balls. Kyo's Truth-Seeking Balls, much like any other, are spheres of malleable black chakra, composed of all five nature transformations and Yin–Yang Release. They are capable of negating all forms of ninjutsu. Kyo gains nine Truth Seeking Balls that allow him to rapidly spin them to create a massive vortex, also divide them into several smaller orbs, which he can use to unleash a rapid-fire barrage. But one of his most feared techniques is his create a giant sword, known as the . The sword contains enough power to easily cut the entire moon in half. Continuing his training with his Tenseigan, Kyo unlocked several unique abilities that previous users, such as , were not able to awaken. One of these abilities is a unique genjutsu that is considered to be on par with the ability used by to stun all nine tailed beasts in a single glance. He often uses this technique when he has no interest in fighting inferior opponents or taming chakra monsters. The second technique Kyo managed to awaken is known as Kaishi, and is possibly considered to be the strongest technique in his arsenal. With this technique Kyo manipulate boundaries between fantasy and reality. If he desired, Kyo could transform the bone in an arm of his opponent into sticks. Combining the usage of this technique along with his Shadow Clone Technique allows Kyo to be in complete control in most of his battles. Intelligence Even as a child, Kyo was praised as an extremely smart and illusory shinobi. He demonstrated this when he graduated the academy in a year at the age of five. This feat gained him praise from even the Hokage himself. Also, it is in Kyo's personality to be extremely deceptive, whether it be to his friends or his opponents, claiming to be less intelligent than he actually was and never taking credit for his accomplishments. Ultimately, Kyo would become acknowledged throughout his village as a liar, though his intentions were always pure. Some of his lies consisted of telling his opponents that his reserves were a lot smaller than what they actually were. His laziness is the main reason Naruto Uzumaki pushes Kyo to utilize his talents to benefit himself and others. Kyo has used Naruto's encouragement to become the man he is today; someone who remains profoundly aware of the limitations to those he cares about, allowing him to avoid surprise and unnecessary risk. Kyo has been considered to be an exceptional learner since he started the academy. This was noticed by his superiors when he was chosen to join the Leaf's ANBU Black ops, to use his quick learning capabilities to assist his team in battles. His growth is considered to be the most phenomenal in Konohagakure History, shown throughout the numerous battles he has had with Shenron Uzumaki. Though Shenron refuses to admit it the gap in between the two's power has decreased tremendously, the only reason being behind Kyo's inability to beat his rival yet is because of Shenron's superior amount of experience. Kyo is also acknowledged for his extraordinary learning capabilities; rivaling to that of the Sharingan. The best example of this is when Kyo was able to teach himself how to use his Tenseigan and Ice Release in small portions of time. Using the schooling he obtained in other nature types and dōjutsu abilities, Kyo was able to create and utilize with great mastery his advanced Kekkei Genkai's. In addition, he was able to quickly interpret the overall history of shinobi and come to a reasonable conclusion of how he could come to correct the shinobi world. Kyo's ability to learn and process information is beyond that of average, being able to learn a new concept within a day and then later be able to teach it's workings perfectly. Kyo has used his talents as well as the encouragement and training from allies to become the man he is today. Quotes * (To any who underestimates their opponents) "Those who underestimate their enemies will not last long in this world." * (To Shenron Uzumaki) "You have done so much for me and for that I am grateful, however, I can no longer reign as your number two. It's time for me to spread my wings and create my own path. From here on out, I no longer see you as my teacher but instead, my rival." * Trivia * User:KamiGuru is part of owner of this character. *